


Our best selves: making out at school, apparently

by CuteBobs



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Accounting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Tsugumi does paper work in an empty student council office and Moca's like "You know what's better than paper work? Kissing"*Moca's right*Not an actual quote**** Moca's still right





	Our best selves: making out at school, apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Moca is trans and gay, because I'm contractually obligated and also think it's very good

Tsugumi filled the student council office with the clacking of the calculator’s keys. “Estimated expenses… hmm… Why so many tennis rackets?”

The numbers on the sheet checked out, barely legible as they were, so Tsugumi added it to the pile. Almost done now. Stretching her arms, Tsugumi looked around the empty room bathed in the orange of sunset. Usually this light made her feel connected to her friends, who were no doubt seeing the same vista, but the atmosphere in her school, this late, let loneliness win. She wasn’t going to call or text anyone, though, when it would just drag out her work.

Tsugumi checked the final few forms. If she hurried… well, she didn’t really have anything to do until practice. Was there a point in hurrying? Her friends would probably tell her to slow down, but Tsugumi liked working hard, especially when her job and its results were clear. She would surely find something else to do with the left-over time. Tsugumi’s experience had taught her those trying to keep busy would always find something, anything.

She blinked the exhaustion out of her eyes and went back at it. The drama club… That would probably take a while. As the star of the school’s clubs it needed a significant budget and of course the school would have to order the equipment and the club often tried to leverage its status and popularity by asking for the… not impossible per se, but certainly troublesome. Despite this, Tsugumi smiled. Maya would get some new toys to play with and her excitement frequently proved infectious.

A knock on the door startled Tsugumi out of her work rhythm. Before she could answer, Moca entered. Classic Moca. Strange for her to be at school this late, actually, as a member of the go-home club.

“I could hear you being tsugurific all the way outside.” Moca crossed her arms. “Still working?”

“Yeah, but I’m almost done.” Goodbye loneliness. If she could have picked a single one of her friends to suddenly show up, it was definitely Moca. She didn’t get _as_ upset with Tsugumi’s workaholic tendencies, and she carried with her a relaxing aura. When they were alone her jokes also kinda became funnier? Or at least less mean. Why just her, though? Tomoe and Himari had shifts at their part-time job, but Ran not accompanying Moca was unusual. Moca liked to boast about their inseparable bond. “You’re on your own?”

“Ran realized she’d run out of guitar strings. Because I pointed it out.” Moca shook her head. “Where would everyone be without me?”

Tsugumi giggled. “But you didn’t go with her?”

“Mmh, Ran is almost an adult now. Girl’s gotta spread her wings a little. Ah, how time flies. But back to you, Tsugu. Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m just double-checking these forms before filing them away.”

Moca glanced at the sheet in front of Tsugumi. “Club expenses? Taking care of that isn’t your job, is it?”

Tsugumi forced a laugh. “Not quite… I don’t have to double-check, but if there is a mistake it will cause everyone a lot of trouble, so...”

“Found a mistake yet?”

“No….”

“Tsugu~” Moca’s voice took a sterner tone and she, well, ‘scowl’ was a strong word. Mildly disappointed mom face, maybe? “Aren’t you just burying yourself in busywork?”

“That’s not… Um… It’s very important and….”

“Someone else’s responsibility.”

Tsugumi couldn’t keep up the strained smile anymore. Nail hit on the head. “Y-yeah…”

“We keep telling you to take care of yourself and rest more, don’t we?”

“You do….”

“We’re not saying that to be mean. Well, I’m not, ‘cause I’m an angel, maybe Ran wants to be mean.”

“N-no! I, I know, but I… If I don’t do some kind of work I get restless and… and a little anxious and… think about stuff….”

Moca leaned forward and pulled Tsugumi in a pretty lax hug. Doubly lax because Tsugumi was sitting and Moca was not. “Tsugu, what kinda stuff?”

Tsugumi gripped Moca’s shirt almost out of reflex. “It’s just… Everyone… _You’re_ all so good at… and I’m… I’m not, so…”

“Tsugu. Even if you can’t make yourself believe it, you are good. You are more than good enough. You don’t need to push yourself so hard. Your cute Moca guarantees it. We are all proud of you. Like for real. Pat yourself on the back for once. Ah, but listen to me getting all sappy, huh.”

“M-Moca….” Her eyes stinging, Tsugumi pulled Moca closer and sniffled. Hugging Moca was always a special occasion because of how rarely it happened, so Tsugumi tried to hold on tight to kind of… convince her not let go?

Moca stroked Tsugumi’s hair. “There, there.”

Tsugumi took in  Moca’s warmth and trust and the faint smell of fresh bread that clung to her so often. It was comfort, it was home.  It was  Moca.  Tsugumi wiped her eyes,  mostly for show. “Thanks, Moca.” 

“Well now,” Moca said, “this position is  not the best , so if you could…” 

Tsugumi immediately let go. “Sorry!!”

Moca stood upright and stretched  her back a little.  Perhaps with  some theatrics. “So, how much until you’re done?”  S itting down next to Tsugumi, Moca  absentmindedly stuck her hands in her pockets before realizing she was still wearing her school uniform with its pocketless skirt. She tried to play it off by patting her lap.  Tsugumi pretended she hadn’t noticed. 

“That’s… Three left.”

“Hmm. I can’t be of much use with that, but,” Moca shot Tsugumi a mischievous glance, “you could also _not_ do it.”

Tsugumi giggled. “Now that I’m almost done and you’re here with me, I think I can finish it in record time!” 

“There you go, being all tsugurific again.” Moca smiled and patted Tsugumi’s back. She paused for a moment, then switched to rubbing it. “I’ll be your support~”

Tsugumi did the  remaining  calculations, added a note for clarification (what terrible handwriting,  she’d have to ask them to take more care ), only slightly confused by Moca’s fingers occasionally running over the back strap of her bra, and filed away form after form  in the shelf to her right . Moca  did or said weird things  regularly , so Tsugumi didn’t think much of it. Tsugumi stretched her arms one final time,  a ritual  to signal a finished job , and turned to Moca. “All done! Thank you so much, Moca!” 

“No problem! What did I do again?”

Tsugumi smiled. Goofball. “You always have my back! ...Sometimes literally. We still have some time until we have to get to the studio, do you wanna go somewhere?”

Moca tapped Tsugumi’s now empty seat. “Let’s rest a little after all this hard work.”

“Sure!” Tsugumi sat back down and took a sip of water from the bottle she carried around in her bag. “Want some?”

Moca nodded and took an honestly probably rude number of sips before returning the bottle. It felt silly for Tsugumi not to drink a little more after that, so she went with the flow. 

“Gotta stay hydrated!”  Tsugumi  stuck  the bottle in her bag and  nodded at Moca, whose eyes  kind of….  fixated on hers.  Moca seemed to catch herself and ruffled Tsugumi’s hair. “Wh-what’s wrong, Moca?” Unusually quiet, Moca…  wait,  was she blushing? “ Did you want more water ?” 

“No, I was just thinking that…” Moca scratched her head and shrugged. “You know….” Nervous Moca? Even rarer than hugging Moca. “We still have some time and you’re… we’re….” Moca rubbed her forehead. Her mouth did some weird gymnastics like she couldn’t decide on an expression to make. “I know a great way to relax.”

“Y-yeah?” Was it something complicated that made Moca sound so uncertain? Was Moca, the confident Moca, not confident in what she was suggesting? She seemed frustrated with herself. In that case, Tsugumi knew what to do. She turned all the way to face Moca. “I’m all ears!”

Moca gazed in Tsugumi’s eyes and, totally blushing for real, grabbed the keys from her desk and locked the door. “It’d be embarrassing if someone suddenly walked in, so.” Leaving the keys in the lock, she got back to her seat and added, “if you don’t want to, we’ll just go for a walk outside or whatever.” 

Yeah, but… “Wh-what is it? This… secret relaxation technique?” If Moca was offering a massage, it really would be embarrassing to be seen by someone else. Particularly if Moca asked Tsugumi to take off her shirt. A massage, though… She’d never expected Moca to be the type. As far as surprises went, Tsugumi had no complaints at all. But Moca probably had a weak grip with how calm she always was? Or maybe not! Who could tell, maybe she also took it seriously like how she took the guitar seriously. Tsugumi hoped for that one. Devil-may-care Moca looking all focused on something had an undeniable appeal. 

Moca took hold of Tsugumi’s left hand, and looked up at her. The glint in her eyes, like they were doing something forbidden, made Tsugumi shiver, but not in a bad way. “Tsugu, we’ll keep this a secret between us, okay?” 

“O-okay…” Tsugumi swallowed.  Massage, please! Please? It had to be something special for Moca to get so… quiet? Well, not quiet  so  much as she seemed to study Tsugumi’s reaction very closely and always waited for her to reply. Kinda like in some of her favorite shoujo manga where everyone wasn’t so violent (?) about kissing. 

…Hang on. 

Moca’s  gaze met Tsugumi’s. Her hand moved to Tsugumi’s shoulder and steadied her, which Tsugumi appreciated with how the atmosphere in the room, and Moca’s usually cool eyes turning a  warm  shade of orange in the sunset,  flustered her . Moca’s face  came closer,  millimeter by millimeter . She glanced down at Tsugumi’s mouth. “Tsugu…” Tsugumi could feel the breath on her lips. “Is it…” Moca made eye contact again. “Is it okay…?”  The hand on Tsugumi’s shoulder slid upward,  along Tsugumi’s neck, and stopped at  her jaw. 

“M-Moca… ” Tsugumi blinked rapidly. Where had this come from? Was Moca in love with her? Since when? She hadn’t noticed anything.  Which, to be fair, is what she would have expected from Moca. Not expecting it.  I mmensely flattering,  though . She  felt her face flush.  “Y-you mean… you…?”

Moca forced a shy  (??) grin. “I did ditch my best friend  to be with you.”  She  lowered her gaze. “ I don’t want to…  to ruin…  you know,  l ike I said, if you don’t want to  we can just forget this ever happened and….” 

Tsugumi gripped Moca’s hand tighter and with her other hand cupped Moca’s cheek, mirroring hers. She tried to flash Moca a confident smile, because Tsugumi instinctively needed to support her friends when they were wavering. Half a second later she allowed herself to realize what she also needed, or at least wanted so much it felt like needing, was for Moca to keep going. 

“Tsugu…” So close now, Tsugumi could all but feel Moca’s lips as she spoke. “Close your eyes?” Tsugumi did. She waited, her heart pounding, lips tightening. A faint tickle, then Moca’s lips were truly, undoubtedly on hers. The feeling of someone’s, of Moca’s hot lips. The strong grip – so she had a strong grip! – on Tsugumi’s hand. Moca’s thumb gently stroking Tsugumi’s cheek. Again, unexpected. 

Tsugumi inhaled sharply,  more surprise than anything, and Moca  immediately backed off . Tsugumi’s eyes shot open  to gauge Moca’s reaction as  she  covered her mouth. Moca  also  waited  for a response. “W-was it bad?”  Moca asked. 

The tingling echoed in Tsugumi’s lips.  S o different from anything else she’ d ever felt,  yet weirdly similar to the feeling of soda sparkling on her lips? But what it  was  definitely not was bad. She took Moca’s hand. “Moca,  you know, I,  I really love your confidence. ” Tsugumi smiled. “ And I’m not sure how it felt… so…  well…. ” 

A  familiar  grin returned to  Moca’s face.  As fascinating as nervous (?) Moca was, Tsugumi definitely preferred Moca like this. “ Looks like your cute Moca has to get tsugurific for once.” 

_ Her _ cute Moca.  A soft twinge in Tsugumi’s chest.  “ What does that even mean?” 

“ T his.” Moca kissed her, briefly and all smiles. When their eyes met again the smiles slowly faded. Tsugumi shut her eyes. Moca’s lips returned, but this time they stayed like this for a moment. They parted slightly and closed, and a  little breath escaped Tsugumi.  Her chest felt tight, but  comfortingly .  “Good?” 

“Y-yeah… It’s like… It’s good…”

“Mmh, of course you can’t think straight when you’re kissing me.”

“I, I love when –” Moca continued, a bit more forcefully. Her hand on Tsugumi’s nape, Moca pulled her closer. Her fingers crawled up the back of Tsugumi’s head, tickling her all the way. As their lips relaxed and they experimented with what felt best (everything??), Tsugumi couldn’t help but sigh, almost moan, with contentment. Moca had found the right amount of forcefulness where Tsugumi both felt safe but also so incredibly excited like she was about to burst. She giggled at the thought that she was cookie dough in Moca’s hands. Then Moca, just barely, licked her lips. 

Tsugumi grabbed onto Moca. She returned the lick, because she couldn’t bear the thought of Moca stopping out of concern. And Moca did not stop. While Tsugumi held onto Moca’s arms and shoulders and enjoyed the hint of muscle she could feel through the uniform, Moca seemed to be testing what she could get away with – everything. One hand on Tsugumi’s thigh and the other gently nudging her mouth open, Moca sucked on and licked Tsugumi’s lips, carefully at first and slowly getting rougher, almost painful but in the way that made Tsugumi crave more. Like a massage, funnily enough. 

Tsugumi lowered her head,  kind of leaning on Moca’s collarbone, and caught her breath.  She couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. Just a fuzzy white in her mind. 

Moca had left a trail of spit on her chin and while Tsugumi would have loved to lick it off rather than waste it, her tongue couldn’t reach and her thumb had to do. Was kissing always this… messy? Or were they just bad at it? Next to Tsugumi’s ear, Moca tried to calm her breath as well. Focusing on Moca, however, did not help Tsugumi come down from her high at all. 

Tsugumi pushed  Moca against the back of her seat, moved over to straddle her and sat down on Moca’s lap. “Can we do more?”  As Moca gazed up at her,  maybe a little  surprised , Tsugumi wiped away a pearl of sweat from Moca’s forehead. The gaze quickly became too much for Tsugumi, though, and she embraced Moca tightly  to get her face out of Moca’s field of vision .  She nuzzled up Moca’s neck.  The smell of fresh bread, with a bit of peach mixed in . 

“Tsugu… look at me?” Tsugumi didn’t dare, so when she didn’t look Moca’s hand unceremoniously landed on Tsugumi’s boob. Tsugumi gasped. “Tsugu, I’m a coward,” Moca half-whispered. “I always brush everything off with a joke, and when I can’t do that I run away. I’ve been trying to get better about it, because you’re there. You always push us to be our best selves and I love that about you. So much. But the other reason I joke around is… it’s because I want your smile. It makes me forget to breathe, did you know that? And not just your smile. …Also,” Tsugumi could hear the grin in Moca’s voice now, “that time when we got locked in at school… I thought you were real cool taking charge like that. Nothing seems all that bad when you’re with me.”

“M-Moca, I…. Thank you, I,  I  had no idea…. But…  I don’t know if now is the best time, when… your hand…. ” 

Chuckling, Moca squeezed Tsugumi’s chest lightly. Tsugumi almost squealed. “Well, you’re not looking at me right now. I told you I’m a coward.” Good point, but the logical consequence? If Tsugumi wanted Moca to be her best self, then… Tsugumi gathered all her mischievous energy and kissed Moca’s neck. Moca’s quick breathing sounded muffled like she was covering her mouth unsuccessfully. Tsugumi kissed harder, her teeth grazing Moca’s skin. “Tsugu, that’s…!”

“Good?” Tsugumi straightened her back and stared into Moca’s big  and now surprisingly dark  eyes. “ I thought you were really cool too, back then.  Helping us all stay together.  A nd a lways, really. I know that even when you joke around I can rely on you. ” 

“Tsugu, you’re….”  Moca rubbed the spot Tsugumi had kissed and  snorted .  Did she want to take the lead again?  Something about it was adorable.  That kiss clearly had an effect on her, but she wanted to take care of Tsugumi.  Or protect her pride?  Also cute.

Moca smiled up at her and pulled Tsugumi down so her butt rested firmly on Moca’s thighs, like to make the space between them both disappear. She adjusted a strand of Tsugumi’s hair, kissed two of her fingers and pressed them on Tsugumi’s lips. In return Tsugumi planted a quiet kiss on Moca’s forehead. 

Tsugumi  felt she  had to break the silence.  She wanted to be honest with her feelings so Moca could be, too.  “M-Moca, when you touched me it was… it was hot. I, I mean, my body felt so hot!  A n d  wh -wh en we were kissing too….  I, I really like it. ” 

“ Did I awaken Tsugu the kissing demon~?” Moca grinned.  She paused for a long moment.  “Tsugu, it was…  amazing when you kissed me too….  I want to kiss you more.” 

Tsugumi  barely  stopped herself from calling Moca a good girl.  This time  Tsugumi had the height advantage, so she covered Moca’s eyes with one hand and kissed her. Moca’s arms wrapped around her so tight Tsugumi almost couldn’t breathe.  Tsugumi carefully went from licking Moca’s lips on the outside to licking them from inside, where Moca reciprocated equally as gently.  With  her fingers Tsugumi played with Moca’s earlobe,  so painfully red,  while Moca’s hands wander ed .  Tsugumi licked the spit off Moca’s  lower lip and Moca did the same to her before they,  with a smile, continued getting  them  wet again.  Moca’s hand found its way to Tsugumi’s chest  once more , where it not even squeezed but just held Tsugumi’s boob  with a firm grip.  Her other hand slid down Tsugumi’s waist,  under her skirt,  which made Tsugumi gasp  in surprise , and landed on as much of Tsugumi’s bare butt as it could find or make accessible.  There as well Moca merely held her,  as if to secure her body.  The sensations Moca’s touches caused all over her body  took over  her mind . 

It was becoming so much, too much probably, even if it all was good. Tears formed in Tsugumi’s eyes, just from _everything_ going on.  They had to stop or Moca would notice the tears and think she’d hurt Tsugumi. As unsubtly as possible, because Tsugumi couldn’t move subtly right now, Tsugumi laid her head on Moca’s shoulder. Seeing the little red mark she’d left on Moca’s neck, she gave it a lick. Moca let go of Tsugumi’s boob and instead held her head in place, which Tsugumi understood as an invitation to kiss Moca more, so of course she did. Panting, Moca squirmed under her until something warm and strangely hard pushed up against Tsugumi’s panties. Moca’s… W-wait!! 

Tsugumi jumped back out of reflex, so uncontrolled she only half made it back to her seat  and almost hit her back against the desk . “U-umm, Moca, I, I think that’s… a little too fast and… and we’re just… umm…!!”

Moca covered her crotch. Her crestfallen frown stung Tsugumi’s heart. “N-no, no, Tsugu, that’s… I didn’t mean…” Moca swore under her breath. And she _never_ outright swore in front of Tsugumi. 

“O-oh… O-of course! Y-yeah! It’s a natural reaction!”

“Y-yeah…!”

As Tsugumi climbed onto her seat, she noticed something else. She rubbed her thighs together. Yeah, no doubt, a wet stain on her panties. She adjusted them, again not subtly. “U-um… m-me too….”

“We must be naturals… haha….” 

Tsugumi couldn’t laugh. They were best friends, and  just  today they had found out about each other’s feelings and kissed so much and… Sure, a moment ago Tsugumi had been shocked, but… what if… What if she hadn’t stopped? She almost wished she hadn’t. And it wasn’t too late yet. Tsugumi didn’t even know what… how… exactly this was supposed to go, but right now what she wanted,  desired even, was to  take off  Moca’s skirt and…  touch Moca and…. 

This wasn’t okay. She couldn’t, not on the same day.  Not even the same week! Or month! That wasn’t how you were supposed to do that.  At school, no less! The student council office! Where everyone worked so hard for the sake of the school!  And they almost…! 

This time the tears formed quicker. 

“Tsugu?!” Moca, with her mouth hanging open like she didn’t know what to say, looked so hurt it made the drops heavier.

“M-Moca… I, I’m sorry, I… W-we’re not even going out o-officially, but I… I want to… keep going…. I’m so….”

“ Tsugu.  W e’re not going further than this today, okay?  Promise. Pinkie swear.  Bu t  I also… I want to do it.  With you.  That’s not strange. Or bad.  Not even a little.  Like,  _ of course _ we’d want to do that. Even if we’re not gonna. ”  She sounded so certain again.  Moca embraced Tsugumi and planted the softest kiss of the day on her cheek. “It’s fine. Even  _ if _ we did it now, it would be fine.  W e’d need protection, yeah,  and doing it at school is kind of punk,  but you’re not bad for wanting it.  And I’m incredibly flattered, just so you know. ” 

“Th-thanks… Moca… I really… You’re really important to me.” 

“Same here, Tsugu.” Her head on Moca’s shoulder, Tsugumi found her calm again. For a moment they both disappeared into the hug. Tsugumi wished they had more time. She sighed. Tsugumi really did love Moca. “Oh.” Moca pulled back. “How late is it…?”

“OH NO!!!” Tsugumi checked her phone. They should have left eight minutes ago. They were gonna be so late! But if they hurried… maybe…but they’d had to leave right away.

“Ah, text from Tomochin. ‘Got held up at work, practice half an hour later.’”  Tsugumi  had  the same  message on her phone .  They both breathed so much relief.  But it said they’d received it five minutes ago and neither of them had noticed….  “ Work’s a pain  for them too , huh.  Guess we still have some time.” Moca grinned  with mischief. “Tsugu~ have you had enough of Moca’s lips for today~?”

“U-um, no, but… I’m not sure I could face the others… well, even now.”

“Good point. Especially if we hold hands on the way.” The silliest smile crept up on Tsugumi’s face. “Tsugu, we are going out now, got it?”

“Y-yeah!!”

“And technically, we’ve known each other for like ten years, so we weren’t moving that fast.”

Tsugumi giggled. “That’s true.”

“ Wait, I don’t think we should count when you were still trying to feed me mud cakes.”

Good times. “Sorry… So from elementary school on?”

“Nah, that’s still kinda weird. We were  _ so young _ back then. Let’s say from when you got hot.”

“H-hot…? When was that…”

“That’s a secret.”

“Moca, you bully….”

“That’s okay, she may be a bully, but Moca treats her girlfriend right.”

Despite everything they’d done today, Tsugumi’s head felt like it was on fire, from this. _Moca’s girlfriend._ “Th-thank you, m-me too….” 

Moca kissed Tsugumi’s cheek. “I’m a lucky  girl .”

Tsugumi’s sneakily grabbed Moca’s hand. “A-and now that we have more time… could you hold me really tight again? J-just holding!”

“Correction, I’m the luckiest girl.”

 

 

 

“ And that one time I really messed up at practice and I told everyone it was because you were making faces… A-Actually, you were looking at me for a second and I saw your profile in this light and I… I thought you were… kinda… hot….”  Tsugumi squeezed Moca’s hand as they walked across the street. 

“It’s fine, we all know I’m a knockout, Tsugu~”

“Thanks for playing along….”

“Well, I don’t know if they bought it.”

“E-eh? …But that reminds me… should we keep it a secret from the others?”

“No,” Moca said like there was not question at all.

“Oh.”

“It’d be a pain to hide and we couldn’t flirt in front of everyone. Also, we got that childhood friend bonus with them.”

“That’s true. But I’m not sure about flirting….”

Tsugumi and Moca  almost literally  bumped into Ran in front of the studio. She looked them up and down  with surprising  curiosity.

“ I’m guessing it went well? ” 

“ A-ah, y-yes?” Tsugumi uttered. Moca simply nodded smugly.  Was Ran in on this?  Had they plan ned this  together or was it just that obvious?  Not that Tsugumi would ask. She had the feeling this  could turn out embarrassing for at least one third of the girls here.

Ran’s eyes had a gentle light to them. “Good. I’m happy for you, Tsugu.”

“Thanks!”

“Hey, what about me!” Moca pouted dramatically.

Ran smirked at her. “Fair, you did end up with the nicer girl.”

“Ran, I can’t believe you’d betray me like this.”

“Just so you know, if you ever get in a fight I’ll take Tsugu’s side, 100%.”

Moca scoffed. “I was having such a good day, Ran ~ ”

Ran smiled at Tsugumi. “ Moca’s kind of a dumbass –” 

“Rude?”

“– but she’s a good friend. Take care of her, will you?”

“Of course!” Kind of a strange thing to say considering the three of them were best friends, but it probably counted as Ran’s blessing. 

“ Oh, and did Moca tell you  how many nights  she kept me up to talk  about how she’s got the hots for you .”

Tsugumi almost dropped her bag. “E-eh??”

“Ran, dissing me in front of my girlfriend? That’s so low!”

“I’m not dissing you, it’s kinda cute, even if I’d rather slept.”

The three of them paused to let the big word sink in. _Girlfriend_.

Moca and Tsugumi were _totally_ girlfriends now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you don't really write anything for like a year because health sucks and then you suddenly write the longest fanfic you've ever written? Which is not that long. This girl likes getting to the point  
> The point is girls are gay


End file.
